


Someone You Loved

by Septic_Kid15



Series: Septiceye [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15
Summary: Jack is going through a breakup with Wiishu, the egos never seen him so broken. But there is no one else Jack would ever love emotionally than his egos.Can the egos fix the broken man? And will their love make a new ego?
Relationships: Chase Brody/ Antisepticeye, Chase Brody/ JackSepticEye, JackSepticEye/ Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Septiceye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The breakup...

“Jack, I can’t do this anymore...” Signe said with anger in her voice. “What do you mean, Wii?” Jack asked. “You claim you love me, but all you care about are your fans and stupid egos!” Signe yelled. “I do care, Love.” Jack said sincerely. “You’re a worthless pile of shit, Jack!” Signe yelled “All you care about us your goddamn fans!! Your egos are real and now you care about them more than me!!” 

“That’s not true! I love you, Signe, and you know it!” Jack yelled. Signe gave Jack a look that said “You’re a fucking liar.” “If your really love me you’d tell your egos to fuck off and that you wish they’d just die!” Signe yelled. Jack’s eyes widened. Tears streamed his face. “But... they’re my family.” Jack said voice barely a whisper. “They’re just stupid, worthless egos, Jack!” Signe yelled “Anti’s been trying to kill you!” “Because he was scared and jealous!” Jack yelled. 

After a while the two were yelling at each other. “I’ll stay with you if you tell your egos to fuck off and if you don’t then you’ll never get me back.” Signe said. “No, I won’t tell them that! I love them, Signe, they’re my only family.” Jack said. Signe slapped him. Signe was filled with rage and anger. Jack was filled sadness and hurt. Soon enough, Signe threw Jack and his stuff out of the apartment that Jack and her used to love in together. Jack was now utterly broken. He cried and sobbed. He screamed out loud enough for Anti to appear. 

“Jack, what the hell happened?!” Anti yelled. “S-Signe and I broke up.” Jack said through sobs. “What happened?” Anti asked. “She talked horribly about you and the egos. She said if I want her back I have to tell you and the other’s to fuck off. But I couldn’t do it... I choose you and the egos over her.” Jack explained “I-I...” He trailed off and began crying again. Anti held Jack close. “Hey, you’ll be alright.” Anti assures “Do you have a place to stay?” Jack shook his head. “I was staying at Signe’s apartment.” 

“How about you come live with us?” Anti offered. “You’d really let a worthless pile of shit live with you and the egos?” Jack asked. “Jack, you’re not worthless. You are special to me and the others.” Anti said “And you can just tell your fans that you got your own house. You can also tell them that you and that bitch broke up.” Jack smiled a little and nodded. “I’ll call Henrik and ask him if you can stay with us. Did Signe throw your stuff out?” Anti asked. 

Jack nodded. “Then get your car keys and lets go to the house.” Anti said grabbing two boxes of Jack’s little trinkets and fan art. Jack grabbed his suit case and a box of clothes and shoes.They walked to Jack’s Lamborghini. They put the boxes and suitcase in the trunk. Anti told Jack where the house was. Jack felt really upset and depressed, but now that he’s living with the egos, he now knows... he’s never alone anymore. He’ll have his family of alter egos with amazing powers and kindness to keep him in his PMA in check. 


	2. Chase and Jack talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase feels bad for Jack and so they talk. Jack practically feel a blush starting to form.

Jack and Anti pulled up to a three story house. The house was blue with a white roof. Windows were on all three stories. There was a garage next to the door. There was also a walk way to the drive way and to the sidewalk. Jack parked the car in the driveway and got out. He put on his blue jacket feeling a little bit cold. A soft breeze flowed through his dyed green hair. 

Anti got out the car and grabbed Jack’s suitcase. “I appreciate this, Anti, but will Henrik or Jackie allow me to live here?” Jack asked. “I’m sure they will. We’re brothers after all.” Anti said with a smile showing his fangs. His blue and green eyes told Jack that he was not lying. He reached into his pocket. His eyes then grew deadly still reaching into his pocket. “Fucking hell! I forgot my keys!” Anti said very angry. He sighed and knocked on the door. 

“You might wanna step back.” Anti warned. Jack stood back. A rope was wrapped around Anti. Then Chase came out with a squirt gun and squirted water at Anti with a battle cry. When there was no more water in the gun, Chase got a better look at Anti. “Whoops! Sorry, Anti!” Chase said. He untied Anti. His yellow-green hair was poking out from underneath the front of his hat. He looked at Jack and his blue eyes lit up. “JACK!” Chase yelled excitedly. He threw his arms around Jack and hugged him. 

Jack hugged back. “What are you doing here?” Chase asked letting go. He looked at the car and saw boxes. He looked at the suitcase in Anti’s hand. He saw Jack’s eyes were misty. “You and Signe broke up... didn’t you?” Chase asked. Jack looked at him surprised. He gave a sad look and nodded. “Oh, Jack.” Chase said pulling Jack into an affectionate hug. He let go and gave Jack a small smile before pulling Anti and Jack inside. 

“FAMILY MEETING!!” Chase and Anti yelled “AT THE ENTRANCE!” All the SepticEye egos came running. “Jack!” They all yelled (except JJ). “There’s a reason why Jack is here.” Anti said. “Jack and Signe broke up!” Chase said “And Anti and I were wondering if we could let him live with us?” “Of course he can!” Henrik said. “He’s our brother!” Marvin said. Jameson walked over to Jack and gave him a hug. Jack smiled and hugged back. “Thanks, Jameson.” Jack said. “Hey, Jack, this house is magical.” Marvin said “This house can show you a room you need to go if there’s an emergency or really need to go.” “I sometimes forget where the library is.” Jackie said sheepishly. 

“Also, I made Jameson a bubble so we don’t have read his hand signals all the time.” Marvin said “Say something, JJ.” Jameson smiled. “We missed you, Jack. I’m sorry about what happened between you and Signe.” Jameson’s bubble read. “Chase, can you talk to Jack for a sec?” Henrik asked. “Sure, Doc.” Chase said. Chase grabbed Jack’s hand and lead him to Chase’s room. Chase’s room was big. A big master bed was in the center of the room. Clothes were scattered all over the place. A closet was inches away from the bed. Chase placed his signature hat on his nightstand next to his bed right on top of his lamp. 

“Jack, Henrik wanted me to talk to you about what happened between you and Signe.” Chase explained. He sat on his bed and patted it for Jack to sit. Jack sat down. “Take your time to explain about what happened.” Chase said with a sad smile. Jack took a deep breath and nodded. So he told Chase everything that happened with Signe. After telling him, Jack was crying in Chase’s arms. “You’re just like me, Jack. After Stacy left with my kid, I couldn’t hold it in.” Chase said. “Why did she leave?” Jack asked. Chase blushed. “I realized I was Bisexual.” Chase admitted “I found out the time when me and Stacy were together and we were at the bowling alley.” Jack smiled. “That was so long ago.” Jack said. “Yeah, but I still remember how upset Abagail was when she saw her daddy wasn’t gonna keep her.” Chase said eyes tearing up. 

Jack looked into Chase’s sky blue eyes. Chase looked into Jack’s ocean blue eyes. Jack leaned in and so did Chase. The two kissed. Jack sighed happily and so did Chase. Chase placed a hand on Jack’s cheek, caressing it carefully. The two released each other. “I love you, Jack, you brought so much happiness to me.” Chase said. “I love you too, Chase. I love you and our brothers.” Jack said smiling. Chase smiled letting tears fall. “Come here.” Jack said pulling Chase into another hug. A knock came through the door. “Jack? Chase? Come on! Jack needs to unpack his stuff in his new room!” Jackie yelled from the other side. “Coming!” Chase yelled. Jack let go of Chase and stood. “Come on. Let’s go.” Jack said taking Chase’s hand.


	3. What went on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack unpacks his stuff in his room and Marvin talks/helps him the best way he can.   
> This chapter is for Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's room-https://www.pinterest.com/pin/632755816388669917/  
> Marvin- https://www.pinterest.com/pin/657595983065423647/

Jack unpacked his stuff in his new room (In the notes above) when Marvin walked into the room. "Hey, Jack." Marvin said with a smile. "Oh, hey, Marvin." Jack said as he folded his clothes and put them away in his drawers. "So what did happen between you and Signe?" Marvin asked him. Jack sighed. "Why does everyone wanna know?' Jack muttered under his breathe. "You don't have to tell me, Jack, I was just asking..." Marvin said flattening his ears. Jack didn't turn around anything. Marvin was about to walk out when Jack spoke, "It was because she talked bad about all of you, Marv." Marvin looked at him with his bright green eyes. "She wanted to tell you all to fuck off and stay out of my life... but, I couldn't." Jack explained. 

"Jack..." Marvin whispered, "Why'd you choose us?" 

"Because you're all apart of me and you're my family." Jack said with tears, "Marvin, just because I don't visit often... doesn't mean I didn't want too." Marvin saw how broken Jack was and he couldn't stand it. He left his arms out wide so he could hug Jack. Jack ran into Marvin's arms and cried into Marvin's chest. "We love you so much, Jack, so much that it hurts us all to see you cry because of that bitch." Jack gave a small chuckle. "I love you all too." Jack said, "You all make me so happy." Marvin smiled. He was happy and that's all that mattered.


End file.
